Always
by Gasp- Dead Deer
Summary: When Kitty’s parents disown her cuz of her powers, she locks everyone out of her life. Come the 4th of July, can a certain blue haired, blue skin elf lift her spirits? first story for X-Men, so read and review, please and thank you!


Always

When Kitty's parents disown her cuz of her powers, she locks everyone out of her life. Come the 4th of July, can a certain blue haired, blue skin elf lift her spirits? Songfic.

NOTES: anything like this **--**insert words here**--** is a message for a firework. It won't be in bold print, it's just to point the message out here.

I do not own X-Men Evolution, tho if I did…eh, I don't own it, so it don't matter! You can't sue me! -dances evily-

.1

Kitty sat in her room, as per her usual spot for the past few months. She stared blankly at the picture of her and her parents. Peh, so much for them, she thought. She suddenly glared at it, then chucked it across the room and out the balcony doors, which were thankfully open.

She gave an angry cry before she started to cry of her pain. "I thought they loved me?!!" she yelled. She, after 30 minutes, went into her hundredth round of hysterics. She loved them and tried to be normal, really she did, but did they appreciate her efforts? NO!!

Everyone was in the dining hall, and suddenly heard a scream of anger. They all sighed, knowing that she was taking it hard. Everyone had some form of memory of their parents, and with it being a holiday, Independence Day at that, they couldn't blame her.

Kurt had been watching her suffer through the entire thing, and he felt miserable. Truly, he had very strong feelings for the girl, and in her hysterical form, he nearly lost his appetite, scaring the crap outta everyone, cuz you know how he is with food. Today, the whole 'family' was going to celebrate one of the many holidays of the year, and they all were hoping she could calm down n join them.

Everyone cleared the table, and Storm, Wolverine and Spyke all went to get the fireworks. They were gonna light up the sky with the amount of fireworks they were gonna light.

As Jean, Scott and Rouge went outside, Kurt looked sadly up the stairs. He really wanted her to come and join them, but she was still crying in her room. A voice brought him back to earth. "Yo, Fuzzy Blue dude, you coming or what?" Evan asked, carrying a load of fireworks. He nodded. "Ya, I'm comin…vait vor me." and he dashed upstaris. Evan just shook his head.

Kurt walked down the halls and found Kitty's room. He knocked softly on it. "Keety? May I come in?" he asked. A loudly screamed 'NO' came from her room, he sighed. "I am going to anyvay." and he entered, n nearly lost his head due to flying books. 'now vat vould be a very sad vay to die' he thought. He bamfed into her room n hid behind her.

Kitty saw him bamf away, n returned to pouting, but as she turned around, she saw tons of blue. She screamed n threw a punch at his face, which he luckily dodged. "Woah woah! No need to take my head off, kitten" he said, straightening.

Kitty glowered. "leave me alone" she said gloomily. Kurt heard the first explosion of a firework. "Kitty, they've got fireworks, come join us." he said, getting off her bed. She laid down. "not in the mood, ok?" that set him off.

"Listen, Keety, we've all decided vat enough is enough! Please come join us vor fireworks" he said. She closed her eyes and sighed. "no" he looked sadly at her.

"kitty, back in Germany, my family n I never did any of this. Please, as my first year here, join us" she groaned n flipped over. "_no_" he sighed. "ok, ven how's about I…persuade you" she froze, hearing a challenge. "oh, really now? And what did you have in mind, fuzzy wuzzy?" he growled at the comment, but she couldn't hear cuz of the fireworks.

He sat down, n he leaned over her, his velvety fur brushing along her bare arms(she's got a nightdress on, like a dress n a t-shirt). She shivered and flipped over. She saw the position they were in, n blushed.

"What do I have in mind? Hmm, vell, there's this" he pecked her cheek, "or this" he crawled over her, n gave her a quick kiss on her lips, "or _this_" he kissed her full on her lips, making her gasp. He smirked n pulled back. "now, my kitten, how vould you like to join me and our wierd but rather interesting family outside?" he leaned his head close to her to try and intimidate her, which worked. She shivered. "ok, ok, I guess I could come outside…"

"on one condition," he said, getting off the bed n heading for the door. "yea?" "NO MORE MOPING AROUND!!!" he yelled. "no one can take it when your so depressed, so stop moping and get goin!" and he dashed out the door, leaving her to laugh. "Yea, sure fuzzy, whatever."

She phased through the wall, forgetting she was on the third(?) floor, and fell ontop of Kurt, who had been walking out the door. "Geh, Kitty!!" he yelled. She giggled, forgetting everyone was watching.

Scott smiled. "Well, it's about time she got herself together" he said, earning him a smack on the arm from Jean, who rolled her eyes. Rouge made a face, but made a comment that she was happy that Kitty was back to normal. Everyone else set off a particular violet firework, which went into the air.

"HEY!!!" Spyke, Wolverine, Scott and Jean all yelled. Rouge rolled her eyes, but the two looked at them, and the firework exploded, relaying a message.

--KISS HER, YOU BIG FURBALL!!!!!!!-- came into the sky. If someone believed Kurt couldn't blush, well, they just got served. The others could see his flushed face from the distance they were standing, and they laughed.

Kurt turned impishly (no pun intended. I see a small part of an imp in Kurt, soo…) to Kitty, who was also blushing. "Uh…Kur-" she got cut off as a pair of lips sealed theirs against hers. She was startled, but tackled him to the ground and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her and they had a makeout session on the ground, making everyone sick after a while. "Yo luvbirds! GET A ROOM!!!" Spyke yelled. Kurt, not breaking the kiss, chucked a firecracker at him, which he caught and they launched. Three seconds later…

--YOU TOLD ME TO KISS HER, YOU BIG PORKIPINE!!!!!!!--

* * *

Done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The symbol means spiritual knowledge, as far as I know.

Anyway, REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!! I hand out cookies!!! Btw, I had been listening to You'll be in my Heart by Phill Collins. That's where I got my ideas from, soo,,, reviews please!! This is the first and probably last fic of X-Men Evolution that I do, i haven't decided yet, so if you want another, say so in a review plz.

and another thing, I've been thinking about changing my name here, anyone got any ideas on what it could be? Nothing sick or nasty, please, but something rather normal...


End file.
